The Ruin of Erebor
by booksfoodmusic-minion
Summary: Smaug wants to find some gold and a nice mountain to settle down in and decides on Erebor. And discovers the Arkenstone.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of Tolkien's works.**

* * *

Smaug was bored. He was the last of the 'great' dragons left in Middle Earth. None of the others could even set a tree on fire. Whereas Smaug could burn entire cities if he so desired. All that power, and he was bored. He had recently woken up from a nice hibernation, which had lasted a few centuries longer than he had intended, granted, to find that he was the last. And he was bored.

 _Cities_. Smaug thought to himself. That was a good idea. He hadn't burnt down anything other than a few trees in an age. That was it. He was going south for a holiday and he was going to desolate _something_ or he would go crazy. Well, crazier than he already was.

Suddenly Smaug had an idea. The perfect idea. The idea of the century, millennia, age. He would rain Erebor. Yes, the other, lesser dragons were always pestering Smaug about when he would find some gold and a nice mountain to settle down in. He would conquer THE mountain. _Go big or go home._ A single solitary peak, east of Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains. Dwarves flourished there, he had heard. It was the greatest dwarven city of all time. And, as every hatching knew, where there were dwarves, there was gold. If the rumours were true, then there would enough gold to bury a large dragon in. With a burning desire for gold on his mind, Smaug immediately took off and headed for Erebor. He didn't stop to eat, for where he was going, food would be plenty.

The first anyone was aware of his presence was a great sound like a tornado. Next came the fire, death and destruction. The fire reflected evilly off Smaug's red scales.

Smaug had a great time smashing up the human city of, Dale he thought its name was. All the screaming and panic and terror. His mother would've been so proud. Of course, there was the minor setback when a human, of all creatures, shot off one of his beautiful scales under his left foreleg. He left no-one alive to tell the tale. But aside from that, the destruction of Dale had gone perfectly. And that was just for starters. Erebor was formidable, yet Smaug hardly had to try before its great gates were smashed open and he was inside.

 _Gold._ Smaug could smell it. He was walking towards Erebor's great treasury, snacking on unfortunate dwarrow along the way. The dwarven women were screaming as he approached, from what he could see, they were stuck. The older one was just screaming in pure terror and the other was yelling commands at a younger, unstuck dwarf, in Westron, which surprised Smaug enough to let her finish yelling before he torched them both.

"Thorin! Frerin and Dis went outside! Keep them safe! Find them and your father and grandfather. Tell Thrain I love hi-"

The young dwarf, who on closer inspection, appeared to be a prince, had a look of utter horror etched on his face, which made Smaug spare him. _Let him live so that he can tell of my magnificence._ And without looking back at the young dwarven prince, Smaug swept on, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. He simply followed his nose and instincts.

 _Gold, so much gold._ It would take years just to count it – oh. So the rumours were true. A gem of pure starlight. Smaug carefully picked up the gem and heard an audible gasp behind him. _Who dared intrude into his treasure trove?!_ The young dwarven prince was crying and dragging a much older (and fatter) dwarf away from the treasure, the king judging by his attire, Smaug thought. The king must be the grandfather that the dead dwarf had commanded the boy to find. If the stayed much longer then Smaug would go back on his word and kill them too. The old dwarf was muttering something about an 'Arkenstone'. _So that was the starlit gem's name then. The_ Arkenstone _. A beautiful name for a beautiful jewel._ It was something even more valuable than all the mithril in this mountain combined. Yes, he was definitely going to enjoy living here, Smaug thought as he studied several other gems, of lesser quality than the Arkenstone, but what could compete with her ethereal beauty? Yes, this was the perfect home for Smaug the Magnificent.

* * *

 **Author Note: Please review! I appreciate all feedback I get, positive and constructive criticism.**


End file.
